Forbidden Fruit
by Sharon10
Summary: AU- What If Bo and Nora Had Met In Another Time? Would Anything Have Changed?
1. Forbidden Fruit Prologue

A/N: I started this a few years ago and then lost it when my computer crashed. Since I've gotten a few requests for it over the years I decided to try to re create it. It May be a little different than the original but it's the best I can do. Lol.

**Forbidden Fruit- Prologue- AU**

It was a day just like any other day in June. The sun was just coming up over the Texas skies and he was cleaning up the stables and getting ready for his morning ride. It wasn't like he had anything better to do… He was twenty- five and still living with his over bearing father. One day he had simply given him an ultimatum—either get a job or get out. He imagined he did it so he wouldn't turn out like some of the other rich folks but during a time when he would much rather be thinking about girls he resented the hell out of him. So here he was as a stable hand in the Texas stables trying to act like he gave a damn—still thinking he was above all of this.

And then _she_ walked in.

He imagined she couldn't be more then 16, which generally meant that he shouldn't even be _looking_ at her—but she was a rare breed and nothing like the teenagers he was used to. Her flaming red hair was just below her shoulders and her brown eyes were a shade that you couldn't help staring into and swearing you could see right through to her soul. And he knew that it sounded like a cliché but she was not only beautiful—she was breathtaking. And under age or not—she had been _exactly_ the distraction he had been looking for since he started this job.

Bo: Are you looking for someone in particular or can _I_ help you with something?

Nora: Is this where you sign up for riding lessons.

Bo: Honey you can sign up for _anything _you want. I'd be happy to help you out.

Nora: Does that line actually _work_ on women your age?

Bo: What's the matter _sweetheart_? You don't like the pickup line?

Nora: Actually I don't like the whole package. What are you? Some rich snob who's only working here because his daddy made him? I bet you have all kinds of girls waiting in line don't you? So typical of a rich playboy with nothing better to do with his time.

Bo: And what are _you_… miss perfect?

Nora: What's it to you? I just want what I came here for.

Bo: And what's that_ little girl_? Do you _actually_ think you have what it takes to learn how to ride? These horses here are pretty rough. They'd have you on your back in five minutes. And we_ can't_ have you crying to mommy and daddy now can we?

Nora: So I'll sign a court waiver saying I won't sue. How does _that _work for you?

Bo: know your way around a courtroom do you?

Nora: I'd have to. My father's a judge. (Pause) Not that I give a damn but what's _your_ excuse for thinking you're_ so_ much better then everyone else? Born with a silver spoon in your mouth?

Bo: You don't know_ anything_ about me

Nora: you're right—all I see is a stuck up rich boy who would rather be taking girls to bed then taking on _any_ of this. But _you_ can't quit any more then _I _can so what's it going to be playboy—you going to give me those lessons or are my going to take my money elsewhere? Just because I don't come from rich blood doesn't mean I can't afford you?

Bo: You sure you want to play this game?

Nora: Anything _you_ do,_ I_ can do better.

Bo: Competitive huh?

Nora: You got a problem with that?

Bo: Not at all—you can sign up right here.

Nora: Thank you _playboy_. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow.

Bo: Don't forget to bring a permission slip _spunky_.

Nora: Wouldn't dream of it. Try not to get into any trouble between now and then. I wouldn't want my first day to be spoiled by bad press.

He watched her leave the stables with a sexy walk that he KNEW she was aware of. He didn't even know her name yet but he _knew_ she was _perfectly_ aware of her beauty. In fact, he guessed she had been told a million times how perfectly stunning she was—and he also guessed that she wished she was _anything_ but the pretty girl. He wondered if she had the brains to back it up.

He threw the payment in the drawer with such force that you could scare even the toughest of animals. What was it about that girl that got to him? She was so damn pushy--- so freakin' Intense--- it should have turned him off—_everything_ he knew about girls and women – _everything _he hated about them—well _she_ was_ it_ personified. But there was something about her—something that turned him on—and _that_ was a _very_ bad thing since she was under age. He could get in _a lot_ of trouble if he fell in love with her— hell forget love—what happened if he got her in the sack—BIG, BIG trouble… but maybe _that_ was _exactly_ what he was looking for. Maybe SHE was _everything _he _wasn't_ supposed to want but couldn't stay away from—maybe SHE was the forbidden fruit.

She walked around the corner and kicked stones. She was spitting fury and didn't care who knew it. Just who did he think he was anyways? Just because he came from money—God how she hated men like him who just thought they were entitled to the world and everyone else was beneath them. And where did he get off thinking he knew _anything_ about her— he didn't know a damn thing about her. He didn't know the FIRST thing about women in general. _Everything_ she knew about boys and men—_everything_ she hated about them—well _he_ had to be the_ definition_ of it. He was so damn cocky—so casual and laid back about everything—and his pick up lines—God they were tacky. Did he pick them up in some cheap dive or did he make them up as he went along? And yet— yet there was something about him—something that turned her on immensely—and _that_ was a _very_ bad thing since he was _way_ past 18 and she hadn't reached the legal age yet. If she fell for him—if she couldn't help herself—if she lost her virginity—well his life could be destroyed forever. _Everyone_ knows that you don't sleep with under aged girls—and her father is a judge—he could make his life a living hell—BIG, BIG trouble. But maybe _that_ was _exactly_ what she was looking for. Maybe HE was _everything_ she _wasn'_t supposed to want but couldn't stay away from—maybe HE was the forbidden fruit.

TBC


	2. Forbidden Fruit Part 1

Forbidden Fruit- Part 1

_3 months later…_

It was the last day before summer ended and Nora was scheduled to return home to Chicago. She was looking out the window late at night, trying to find a way to stop the inevitable.

In these last three months she had spent every free moment she had at the stables—at first she did it just to annoy him. She knew she wasn't any good at riding and she enjoyed the frustration in his eyes when he tried to teach her. But as time went on, the walls came down and they began to see how very much they had in common. She became his reason for trying to be a better man—he became her reason for rebelling. And after spending the last two months longing to be together and knowing they couldn't—the thrill of it became something that turned them both on. Now here she was moping because she was going to be sent home to finish high school and get back to her life without him. And as every teenager can attest to—when you're loosing your first love, it feels like the end of the world.

She opened the window of her room and climbed out onto the roof. So many nights she had snuck out of the house and went to meet him in some secret place. They had never done more then kiss or lay on a blanket under the stars—but it was something that was forbidden so it felt so much worse then it was. She was just about to turn in for the night when she saw him standing there with his motorcycle smiling at her. She didn't have to be asked to know what he wanted. She climbed down the roof and went to meet him on the other side of the house. He put the helmet on her head and covered her with his jacket and then climbed on. She climbed on the back and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt as free as the birds as they cruised down the road and away from all the obstacles that were keeping them from each other.

He parked his bike around the corner as they made their way to their secret place—another barn on the outskirts of town. He helped her climb up the latter to the hayloft and followed her. There was a blanket already in place and a basket of food. She was too young to drink but he was already breaking all sorts of rules just by bringing her there so he offered her champagne. She knew he could be considered a bad influence on her but she didn't care. The only reason their relationship was wrong was their age—a factor that wouldn't even be an issue if she was 18. She smiled when she drank the glass of her first taste of alcohol. And she liked it a little more then she should.

Nora: What are we toasting to?

Bo: What do you _want_ to toast to?

Nora: It seems hard to find anything to celebrate when I have to leave tomorrow?

Bo: Then how about we just concentrate on the here and now?

Nora: I like the sound of that. To Us.

Bo: To Us.

After he showed her the fine art of dining like royalty, they were surprised to see snow coming down. Nora became so excited that they both went out into the night and allowed the snow to drench them. They built a snowman and engaged in a snowball fight. And he eventually tackled her to the ground when he caught her after she tried to run away. She was hysterical with laughter and he just stayed there looking at her… their lips only inches apart.

Bo: Has anyone ever told you that you have an infectious laugh? I could stay here forever just watching you laugh. You're so beautiful Nora.

And that was all it took. She looked into his eyes—desire and passion reflected in them—and he looked at her with the same feelings reflected in his own. And in an almost mutual move, they started to kiss. But this time the kiss didn't stop—it started to move to a place that they knew had the potential to get them both in some really big trouble. And neither one of them had the will power to care.

TBC


	3. Forbidden Fruit Part 2

Forbidden Fruit- Part 2

She looked up into his eyes—as if her entire future depended on what she saw in them. She had never really looked so deeply into another person's soul until this very minute—when looking into his blue eyes told her everything she needed to know. They had never spoken the words—never talked about a future—but in this moment—when his lips were on hers—she had never felt more loved.

He let his eyes explore hers—as if he was searching for some sort of answer in them—and when she had given him everything he was searching for, he took her hand and helped her up off the ground. Kissing her had become the air he needed to breathe and he couldn't bear to part with her lips for even a moment so he lifted her up off the ground and carried her into the stables, still locked in passion… still desperate for more.

When they reached the hayloft, he carefully laid her down on the blanket and began to run is hand across the side of her face as if to tell her that he wanted nothing more then to cherish her. She sat up and looked at him—all the loving need reflected in her eyes—all the fear that she was afraid to show.

Bo: If you're not ready then we don't have to do this. I don't want to pressure you into anything.

Nora: I think_ I_ should be asking_ you_ if YOU'RE sure. YOU'RE the one who could be in trouble if we get caught.

Bo: I shouldn't have to tell you that I don't care if they throw me in jail if it means I can be with you—but only if it's what YOU want. I don't want something that's going to hurt you in any way. I can wait. I can wait forever if I have to.

Nora: But we don't have that option Bo.

Bo: If that's the_ only_ reason you want to do this then I think it's a mistake. If we're meant to be then we'll find a way around all the obstacles. I want your first time to be about nothing but us.

Nora: It is. But I'm scared. I'm a little inexperienced in this area. I know that you have probably had women a lot more mature then me. I haven't exactly done this before.

Bo: I think you have got to be a lot more mature then a lot of women I've known. You might only be 16 but you are wise beyond your years. Maybe that's why I like being with you so much. When I'm here with you—I forget that you're a teenager—I forget that you're someone that I shouldn't even be _looking_ at— I forget that you could get me in _so_ much trouble--all_ I_ see is a beautiful woman who came into my life and completely knocked me right off my feet. You knocked the wind out of me Red---

She smiled when she looked at him and he took her hands in his.

Bo: it's more then the color of your hair you know? Heaven help _anyone_ who winds up on the other end of that fire breathing fury. (He kisses her). I REALLY want to be with you. And I also want you to know that I'm not quite as experiences as you might think.

Nora: I find that hard to believe. You were a _total_ playboy when I first met you.

Bo: You're right—but I could _never_ manage to talk the_ girls _into _anything_ more than kissing. I think they saw through my act. They _knew_ I didn't really care. With you—Nora you changed my life—you saved me from myself—because with you—with you it's about love. And you know what? That scares the hell out of me. I swore I'd never go down that road. Too many people that I know have been destroyed by it.

Nora: That sounds pretty cynical if you ask me?

Bo: Maybe—but it was the truth as I knew it—until you. I don't know much about it or what it's supposed to look like but I've got a pretty good feeling that it would look like you. I can't get you out of my head.

Nora: I know what you mean. Some people think I'm too young to know my heart but I do know that what I feel for you is stronger then anything that I've felt for anyone else. If I could give it a name I think I would have to say that I love you. I don't want to leave you but if I have to, I don't want it to be before I get to know how it feels to be in that moment of total intimacy because I want my first time to be with you. I can't imagine ever being this loved.

Bo: You never will—because I don't think it's possible for a man to love a woman as much as I love you. And I want you to know that if we're torn apart, I will find a way to track you down. I'm not going to let something as ridiculous as our age keep you from me.

Nora: Is that a promise?

Bo: It is. In fact—I'd like to ask you to be my girl—

Nora: Are you asking me to go steady?

Bo: I am. I'm kind of new at this whole dating one person thing but I can't imagine ever being with anyone else now. What do you say?

Nora: I say that I already AM your girl. And I think it's time for us to stop talking.

He smiled when she leaned in to kiss him. How could anything that felt so right _ever _be wrong?

TBC


	4. Forbidden Fruit Part 3

Forbidden Fruit- Part 3

Most of her friends talked about loosing their virginity as if it was some curse you needed to rid yourself of. None of them talked about the men they were with like they were anything more then just some fun. That was what most girls her age were doing—trying to find themselves.

If you had asked anyone in her class—they would have told you that she was the "good" girl. For so long she was convinced that she would save herself for Marriage. She never had any interest in any of the things that most teenagers had an interest in. And maybe that was why all the boys her age turned her off—they were too immature for her. She had tried to date a few of the "good" ones but she always got bored and the" Bad" ones were just not her type. After a while she began to wonder if she was just meant to be alone.

And then she met _him._ He was_ everything_ her parents warned her against—_everything_ she _shouldn't_ want. But the heart never listened to reasoning did it? It just wanted what it wanted. And right now what she wanted more then anything was him. She didn't much care whether it was wrong or stupid or any of that stuff she had heard a thousand times—she NEVER cared what anyone thought about her to begin with. And she CERTAINLY didn't care whether anyone was going to judge them for ANY of this. She was in love with a man for the first time in her whole life—and even though she didn't have a clue what that meant she _did _know that it was a feeling that she didn't want to end.

She could feel his hands on her skin and it brought feelings out in her that she had never experienced before. He was doing his best to give her the moment that she had dreamed of having with a man—and for her it was more then she could ever hope for. Her first time had been pure magic.

They had spent a few moments just staring at each other—trying to figure out how they ever could have been living before this. And when his hands slowly went to the buttons of her shirt, she closed her eyes and took in all the wonderment of what his touch was doing to her. She was terrified of this moment—and yet she couldn't get enough. Their kisses had been electric—and the feel of his mouth as it traveled down her body—his hands caressing her soft skin—the way he seduced her with every touch—it caused her body to go weak.

After they made love tenderly, passionately and with more intensity then she had ever felt with anyone, she just lay nestled in his arms. He looked at her with all the love in the world and she melted.

Bo: I don't want you to leave.

Nora: Believe me... I don't want to leave either. I finally understand what love is supposed to be about and now I'm going to be sent away. This is so unfair.

Bo: So don't let them keep us apart…Run away with me Red.

TBC


	5. Forbidden Fruit Part 4

Forbidden Fruit- Part 4

She looked up into his eyes and she could almost swear that she could see her entire future there. She didn't quite understand why she was so sure that he was meant for her alone but somehow that thought made her feel a sense of peace she had never had with anyone else before. But she still wondered whether he was serious—or if he truly understood the gravity of what he was saying.

Nora: _Are you serious? You want to run away with me?_

Bo: Nora, I love you. And I know that some people would say that I'm crazy or that I don't know what I'm talking about but I really don't need time to know that I want to spend forever with you. I would ask you to marry me but I know that it's impossible so I'll have to just settle for you and me together somewhere alone—anywhere but here. Anywhere but where these rules can keep us from finding something totally amazing.

Nora: You DO realize that if we do this then we'll practically be living the life of a fugitive. And my father's a judge so he will make it his life's work to track down the man he believes_ stole_ his baby girl. You're life will be over---

Bo: No, actually, my life will be over if they take you away from me. And even if they track us down at some point, at least it gives us a little more time together. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you.

Nora: You would really do all of that for _me?_

Bo: Yeah baby—I would. I would gladly go to prison or dodge bullets or sacrifice my entire future for you… because to me my whole life is wrapped up in one thing—loving you. It's what I do best Nora. And if you take that away from me then what have I got left? YOU are what matters to me. Everyone else I can live without. But if you don't think you can leave your family then I understand and we'll find some other way.

Nora: I don't think there IS another way. (She kissed him) I love my family. And I'll always be a part of them. But my life—Bo, my future doesn't make any sense without _you_. _You're_ the reason I even _know _what it's like to_ be_ in love. _You_ _gave_ me my heart and I'm _not_ ready to give it back. There are so many ways I could loose you and I'd rather just spend whatever time we have_ together_. I'm not ready to say goodbye to you either.

Bo: Does that mean you'll run away with me?

Nora: I have a feeling that I would follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked. (She kissed him) Yes Bo. I'll run away with you. I'd marry you if I could.

He kissed her passionately as she allowed herself to get lost in his embrace.

Bo: You know, as much as I would_ love_ to go another round with you—

Nora(Smiling): We have to get a move on it don't we?

Bo: It's better for us if we start moving in the dark. It gives us more time to figure out where we're going and more time to get there.

Nora: Well then let me get dressed.

He watched her as she moved—and he loved her even more in that moment. She _wasn't_ just _any_ woman—she was HIS woman. And he would do _everything_ humanely possible to hold on to her because life as he knew it began and ended with _her. _There was no room for anything else. He knew just as sure as he knew that the sun would come out in the morning that he would love her for the rest of his days—and beyond.

TBC


	6. Forbidden Fruit Part 5

**Forbidden Fruit- Part 5- AU**

The rebellious side in her came alive when she climbed on the back of his motorcycle and settled into the helmet he strapped on her head.

If her parent's had known she was riding this thing, she would be grounded for life. How many times had she heard the arguments on why it was dangerous? And the funny thing is that she never had any interest in doing ANY of it until this very moment. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she held on tight and enjoyed the wind in her hair as they took off for parts unknown. Never in her life had she been so content with leaving with nothing but the clothes on her back… never in her life had she put her trust so completely in another person. It was amazing to her how she could know so little about what love was supposed to feel like but at the same time, she could be 100% sure that what she was in with this man was nothing more then that.

All his life he had believed that love would make you weak—that it changed you into a person that forgot _everything _that made you who you were—he believed it was something that people used against you—and then he met _her_. Most people who knew him would _never_ have guessed that he could fall in love with a teenager and if they _knew _what he was doing they'd tell him to get as far away from her as possible-- A couple years ago, he would have listened. He didn't understand the rules of life sometimes—if they had been just _a little _older then _nobody _would _even _be questioning how they feel. He _knew_ he was breaking every rule in the book but he didn't care-- he didn't believe that love should be denied just because she was not legally old enough to love him back. He felt more love and trust with this girl he had only known for a few months then with ANY woman he had tried to date before. Somehow he _knew _that she would hold his heart in the palm of her hands for the rest of his life—somehow he knew that she was IT for him.

When they had reached a town that was far enough away that nobody would think to look for them, he checked them into a hotel as husband and wife. It was late so nobody even noticed the woman who left with him-- They just knew a couple of newlyweds needed a hotel room. She followed him into the hotel and was ecstatic about the view-- He had taken her to a nice sunny place with a view of the ocean.

She sat down on the bed and stretched out. Before long she was asking him to join her.

Nora: this place is like everything I've ever dreamed of. Being with you is—

Bo: What?

Nora: you're going to think I'm crazy

Bo: I doubt that

Nora (Smiling): I used to dream about having some guy show up on his white horse to take me away from my life. You didn't have the horse but I think I preferred the motorcycle. You're my prince charming.

Bo: Hardly. (He kisses her) But I _am _crazy about you. Why is your life so bad huh?

Nora: It's not really bad as much as it is hard. I have _so _many expectations—_so_ much I'm supposed to live up to. I guess maybe that's why I started rebelling. I was tired of being so dam perfect all the time. I mean people used to call me that all the time and I didn't like that expectation. Even Angels have to have room to fall. _I _certainly didn't have that option. As soon as I started acting out, my father sent me here. He thought it would give me some life experience. The only thing it accomplished was making me more into the person he didn't want me to be. And then I met _you_. That's the one thing about this trip I'll _always _be grateful for. _You_ showed me _so_ much more then I_ ever_ could have learned at home—_you_ made me come alive.

Bo: You know, before I met you, I was kind of a jerk.

Nora: Yeah I remember. Actually you were pretty much an ass.

Bo: You didn't have to agree with me so quickly you know? You're kind of kicking my ego.

Nora: Well, it's_ true_. When I first met you, I thought you were _nothing_ more then a superficial playboy who didn't give a dam about anything but his image. And then I realized that_ underneath_ all of that was really a guy who was struggling to live up to his daddy's expectations—and _that's_ something _I _understand.

Bo: So we have a lot more in common then we thought.

Nora: Yeah we do. We may come from different sides of the track, but_ I_ understand what it's like to feel like you're never going to be enough. My father wanted a boy and he got me instead. And believe me when I say I am NO tomboy. I'm not saying he doesn't love me or that he's not a good father because he is—I just always feel like I'm trying to compensate for the fact that he was stuck with two girls. And I am SO far from who my sister is.

Bo: Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself?

Nora: Maybe. But try growing up in a household where you're always expected to do everything perfect or not at all. I'm tired of being "good" Bo. I just want to live my life for me—not because of some dream my parents had for me or because they want me to live out THEIR dreams. It's not fair to _any _of us.

Bo: Have you told them how you feel?

Nora: They never listen.

Bo: I'm sorry.

Nora: Can we not talk about my family life now? I left _all _of that behind and I'd rather talk about what we're going to do in the future.

Bo: Well we can't use credit cards or we'll be tracked. That means I'll have to get a real job under a false name.

Nora: You can do that?

Bo: I can do _anything_ I want for _you._ You need to seriously think about YOUR life though. I don't want to be the reason you drop out of school. Your senior year is supposed to be the best time of your life. How are you going to feel if you give that up?

Nora: I can't think passed the day to day Bo.

Bo: Ok—I just wanted to give you the option. You should be doing SOMETHING while I'm out or you're just going to get bored and lonely. But tomorrow, we have to get you some necessities. I still have some cash on me so don't worry about it. As far as everyone knows, you're my wife.

Nora: I wish I was.

Bo: We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now let's just enjoy the time that we have—No matter how long that might be.

She smiled at him as he wrapped her in his arms and they started kissing. The love and desire they felt for each other was something that had overpowered all of their emotions—and it didn't take long before the kissing was no longer just kissing. They were just that way with each other.

TBC


End file.
